


A Darkness Shared

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Multi, fenhanders week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenhanders Week 2016 - Last Day - Anders/Fenris - Sometimes it's just easier to stay together in the dark when Hawke's light is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darkness Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Fenhanders Week 2016 - Last Day - 'Art/Fic/Headcanons/Drabbles - Let’s be real, Anders and Fenris have conflicting ideals and personalities. How do they work through them? What makes the relationship worth more than the flaws?'

If it wasn’t for Hawke, Anders was fairly sure that there would have been a less-than-slim chance that he would have gotten as involved with the elf as he’d ended up. 

Hawke was their buffer, a mediator when things got too heated in the not-fun way, as well as the light in both of their lives, that both of them had been missing for so long. Sometimes though, the light could be too harsh for them to stand.

That reason in common was also why they’d gravitated towards each other on those days when they felt smothered by the oppression of their pasts. Hawke had a tendency to fuss. Fenris couldn’t stand that, Anders knew, preferred silence and the safety of his own company in those moments. 

For himself, Anders had the clinic to keep himself busy, to crowd the black thoughts out with the needs of his patients, which seemed always legion. And when he limped back to the estate, he let Hawke fuss him until he passed out in their bed.

But once in a while.... Once in a while, they both needed someone who understood the blackness. On those days, Anders found himself in front of Fenris’ door, wordlessly staring at a lyrium-tattooed mirror of weariness until one of them made the first move and dragged the other into Fenris’ bedroom. 

Still silent, they would press their foreheads together afterward, close their eyes and make the darkness their own for just a little while longer.


End file.
